


【鬼泣5xMHR】紧急联动任务

by momochichan



Category: Devil May Cry, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 如题（。真的是纯粹写给自己爽的小段子，所以包含大量的ooc，完全没台词的V哥和一点点N新V，含量低到不太好意思打在tag上（。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【鬼泣5xMHR】紧急联动任务

1  
“没时间解释了！”

DMC事务所的门被砰的一声撞开，正维持着左弟右哥中间一个劝架大侄子pose的三人组齐刷刷的回头，无比震惊的盯着走进来的V。

V环视了一下屋里的众人，手杖用力一敲，精准的在门中心砸出一个坑。

“没时间解释了，快上车！”

2  
“这啥？”

“这哪儿？”

“为啥我们会在这儿？”

眼下他们身处一个充满了东方风情的村庄，但丁善解人意的替满脸写着不想说话的维吉尔以及从刚刚起就盯着V眼中疑似闪着泪光的大侄子发问。

“联动活动。”V言简意赅的回答。

“哦——“但丁恍然大悟：”我知道，上次他们搞这个的时候吧我的魔剑和衣服人手发一套，哇你们是不知道这群丧心病狂的玩家能把好生生的衣服染出什么视觉污染效果来。”但丁兴奋地搓了搓手：“这次要发谁的？”

“不发谁的，大型联动活动，npc都要我们来当的那种。”

3  
“为什么忽然搞大型联动？这游戏不是刚要发售吗是怕卖不出去吗？”

“当然不是，很明显是让我们蹭热度。”V忽然语气严肃：“销量不如世界评价不如生化RE，再不努力我们就熬不到下一作了”

“可你本来就没有下一作了。”但丁友好的提醒他。

V愣了愣，“有道理，那我先走了你们加油。”

4  
在大侄子几乎要杀人的眼刀下但丁终于还是劝回了疑似叛逆期的维吉尔人性面，V不情不愿的打开笔记本准备开始分配角色。

“所以为什么是我们四个来？不把姑娘们一起叫上？”这次突然发问的是尼禄。

“不知道，可能怪猎玩家人均基佬吧。”V的表情冷漠极了。

5  
“村长、铁匠、杂货商……”V仔细看着npc名单，很遗憾的没在其中发现可以替代牙猎犬的选项。

真的不是他公报私仇，他从内心里觉得但丁非常合适。

并且疑似感觉到维吉尔给他的想法点了个赞。

6  
虽然太刀侠的设定明显更适合维吉尔，但考虑到村长的台词量不太适合到现在一句台词也没有的维吉尔，这个角色最后还是落到了尼禄头上。

“维吉尔就代替铁匠，我来做杂货商……”V对照着笔记本划下去。

“但丁就做看板娘吧，负责给玩家发布任务，用太阳般明媚开朗的笑容治愈村庄……“V抬起头来合上笔记本“和去主菜单界面唱歌。”

但丁：“？”

“记得戴上假龙耳”V亲切的补充了一句。

但丁：“？？？”

6  
那么！鬼泣5和怪物猎人崛起的联动活动即将正式开启！

请各位猎人们积极参与哦~

但丁念完台词，比了个心


End file.
